With the growth of the Internet, sharing of images has become a popular form of content sharing amongst users on the Internet. Users can send images to each other, post images to social networks and online photo album sites, and so on. Along with image sharing, modifying images before and after sharing has also become popular. Popular ways to modify images include adding user-generated drawings, applying pre-defined virtual stickers, and applying filters. However, these image modifications, as a whole, have become common and thus can feel stale and uninteresting in the minds of users. Thus, new ways of modifying images that refresh the concept of image modification, as well as serve other purposes, are desirable.